La Descoronada
by Cynthia949
Summary: Durante los eventos de Cataclysm, el corazón de Valeera se rompe por un amor negado. ¿Tendrá alguna esperanza? Lemon. Varian/Valeera


¡Muy buenas! Aquí mi primer fic, un _one-shot_ de Warcraft. Espero que os guste.

 **Advertencias** : Lemon. Varian/Valeera

 _ **Disclaimer**_ : declaro no tener los derechos de autor sobre Warcraft, así como sobre los personajes incluidos en ésa, y reconozco como dueño legítimo a Blizzard. Este fanfic ha sido hecho única y exclusivamente para el disfrute del lector, sin ánimo de lucro.

* * *

 **Reina sin Corona**

Maldita mujer.

La causante de su enorme problema. Aun en la muerte, la esposa del rey de Ventormenta seguía influyendo en él.

Ahí estaba postrada una joven elfa de sangre, frente a la tumba de la reina Tiffin en el cementerio de la ciudad. Hacía unos días su corazón se había roto.

"No eres tú, soy yo. Lo de mi mujer fue muy duro, y por respeto a ella..."

Valeera había reconocido estar enamorada de él, ya desde su época de gladiador. Era toda una delicia verle luchar, con esa fuerza y esa envidiable forma física, y cuando recuperó la corona se convirtió en un líder admirable. ¿Cómo no iba a atraerla?

Pero en lugar del esperado "¡yo también te quiero a ti!", la negativa había sido su respuesta.

Si hubiera sido porque no le correspondía, no le habría importado, ya que así dejaría de esforzarse y se dedicaría a superar el desengaño. Pero, ¿por Tiffin? ¿Por su mujer muerta? Eso sí que era decepcionante.

Si ni siquiera quería sustituirla, sólo estar al lado del hombre que amaba, por eso le juró lealtad sólo a él, nada más, ni a la Alianza ni a la ciudad, sólo al rey Varian y a su hijo. Por eso quiso convertirse en su guardaespaldas.

"Es mucho pedir, me parece... A ver qué tiene que hablar conmigo para que sea tan... urgente" pensó amargada cuando se levantó para leer la nota que tenía en la mano. La había recibido justo esa mañana, y la letra era inconfundible: la escribió Varian.

 _Tenemos que hablar, es muy importante. Te espero esta noche en mis aposentos, si hace falta, infíltrate. No te preocupes por la guardia, esta noche está en mínimos._

A esta nota siguieron pequeñas instrucciones para acceder a la sala, cosa no muy complicada con sus artes de sigilo. Sólo tendría que preparar un poco de bomba-droga para los guardias, y más que nada porque no se atrevía a asesinar a un subordinado de su rey.

Así que esa noche se enfundó su característico mono rojo de cuero, se armó de un par de pequeños frascos de la droga y de sus dagas envenenadas de siempre, y se dispuso a acceder al castillo.

Sabía de un pasadizo que conectaba la Catedral de la Luz con el castillo, así que entró desde ahí, bajando por las catacumbas. Su frío y oscuridad la perturbaban un poco, pero debía seguir avanzando, con mil ojos para evitar ser descubierta. Aunque en ese trayecto lo que menos miedo le daba eran los guardias, precisamente...

Al final del angosto pasillo se dio cuenta de que la zona en la que se situaba se había ampliado, que no era tan estrecho. Ahí se dio cuenta de que había llegado a una zona inferior a las mazmorras del castillo, y fue palpando con cuidado las paredes en busca de una puerta.

No la encontró, en lugar de eso lo que había eran unas escaleras contra las que casi se tropieza al seguir con el rastreo táctil. Subió por éstas y se encontró al fin con las mazmorras, terriblemente oscuras aun con las antorchas que las iluminaban. La pícara agradeció aquella débil luz, a pesar de no ser suficiente.

En cuanto salió de éstas visualizó su nueva ruta: tenía que recorrer los pasillos, en busca de los aposentos del rey. No era camino fácil, ya que sería la zona más vigilada.

Por suerte para ella había más vigilantes dormidos que despiertos y atentos, así que sólo tuvo que emplear los frascos en el tramo final: el pasillo en el que se encontraba la sala que buscaba.

Para no hacer ruido no se le ocurrió otra cosa que dejar bajo la puerta la nota que aún tenía encima, para que el hombre del otro lado se diera cuenta de su presencia. Por supuesto, él la reconoció por eso y la abrió, de la manera más silenciosa que pudo, con el hueco justo para dejarla entrar.

—Bueno, ¿qué era eso tan "importante"? —le espetó a Varian nada más cerrarse la puerta. Aún le guardaba rencor por rechazar su amor.

Se lo encontró con prendas muy ligeras, nada que ver con esa descomunal armadura que siempre llevaba. Le sorprendió verlo así, pero a esas horas tampoco era de extrañar.

Le sentó mal semejante comentario, pero sabía que se podía esperar algo así... o peor. La invitó a sentarse en el lecho a su lado, y le explicó todo.

Al parecer la había rechazado porque tenía un plan entre manos. Él también la amaba, pero si su pueblo se enteraba de que la reina era una elfa de sangre habría, cuanto menos, problemas diplomáticos.

Así que frente a todos seguiría sin pareja, pero cuando la ocasión lo permitiera se verían a escondidas, en lugares que no fuera a descubrirles nadie, como por ejemplo las mazmorras que ella había atravesado.

Nadie, absolutamente nadie, podía enterarse de eso. En especial el pequeño Anduin.

No le sentó bien el plan a Valeera. Por lo que le había dolido y por el engaño del que había sido víctima, le intentó dar una bofetada en un momento de ira, pero él la detuvo fácilmente.

—No te pases —le contestó firme, sosteniendo con fuerza la mano con la que había tratado de pegarle—. ¿Se te ocurre una alternativa? —No hubo más respuesta que un "no", tal como él suponía. Le soltó la mano y ella enseguida recuperó la compostura.

Pero por otro lado... se alegró. En verdad la amaba, la correspondía. O por lo menos estaría dispuesto a corresponderla. Eso ya era suficiente.

Él por su parte seguía dolido por Tiffin, pero sabía que no podía seguir estancado en eso, que ella sería la primera en desear que siguiera con su vida, que incluso se permitiera volver a enamorarse.

—Lo siento, a mí tampoco me gusta eso —le murmuró acariciándole la mejilla—. Pero es lo que hay. Yo también te quiero.

"Yo también te quiero". Eso le caló en lo más profundo a la pícara. Justo lo que deseaba oír más que nada en el mundo.

Antes de que se diera cuenta ya estaban muy cerca uno del otro, el rey la había cogido de la cintura para instantes después besarla.

Ella también le abrazó por los hombros anchos que tenía y siguió el beso, podía estar así toda la noche... El calor que sentía entre sus brazos era indescriptible, demasiado maravilloso para ser verdad. Poco a poco el beso se fue intensificando, llegando incluso él a tumbarla en la enorme cama.

En cuanto Varian pasó su boca por el cuello de la elfa, recreándose en su delicado aroma, una ola de excitación la inundó, y le correspondió acariciando el fornido pecho de su amado, por encima de la ropa. Él se dio cuenta enseguida y se quitó la parte superior, dejando el torso al descubierto. Así ella siguió con las caricias, para luego continuar por la espalda. Él por su parte ya le había bajado los tirantes del mono de cuero, con la intención de bajarlo hasta dejar al descubierto sus pechos, que acarició con las manos en lo que seguía lamiendo su cuello.

Y sin embargo él se sentía algo torpe, desentrenado. La única mujer con la que se había acostado hasta ese momento era su propia esposa, y de eso hacía ya catorce años. De hecho, durante algunos instantes le parecía ver a Tiffin en lugar de a Valeera.

"¡Para! ¡Deja de pensar en ella, y menos ahora!" se dijo mentalmente, concentrándose con todas sus fuerzas en apartarla de sus pensamientos. Valeera estaba allí entonces, justo bajo él. ¿De qué servía lamentarse por algo que ha dejado de ser? ¿Por qué renunciar a una mujer como la elfa sólo por luto?

Aún se acordaba de cuando no tenía recuerdo alguno de su vida anterior a ser gladiador. Esas batallas al lado de la chica, además de otros más de los que no se olvidaría... Ya no es sólo por su innegable belleza aun para los estándares élficos, era su personalidad fuerte lo que le gustaba, que no se callara ninguna cosa aunque doliera. Una chica así jamás le engañaría en algo, y eso que en su profesión los engaños y artimañas eran importantes. Aunque no se hizo asesina por gusto, sino porque no le quedó más remedio, era robar (incluso matar) o morir.

Fue en esos tiempos duros cuando se sintió atraído por ella. Justo cuando peor estaba su vida, apareció ella. Por eso significaba tanto su amor.

Ahí estaba, tumbada debajo de él, semidesnuda, pareciendo que iba a pedirle a gritos que siguiera.

Le bajó del todo el mono, de forma que quedara ya desnuda por completo, y con la lengua recorrió su cuerpo: pechos, vientre, incluso la parte interna del muslo derecho. Eso no hizo sino excitar aún más a los dos. El contacto con esa delicada piel le encantaba... Por mucho que tocara, lamiera o acariciara no tenía suficiente. Se quitó lo que le quedaba de ropa y se acercó una vez más a la pícara, esta vez para coger su mano derecha y colocarla en la entrepierna. El mensaje estaba muy claro.

Ella con gusto le tocó en el lugar indicado, duro y fuerte, desprendiendo algo de calorcillo que le agradaba. Deseaba arremeter directamente contra ella, pero si tenía que esperar que así fuera. Entretanto acercó los dedos a los genitales de la chica, que ya estaban húmedos, e introdujo uno, que movió suavemente. Ya no recordaba lo suave que era eso, lo que le encantaba que poco a poco se abriera como una flor. Los dos debían controlar sus gemidos de placer, pues les exponían a ser descubiertos. A Varian no se le ocurrió otra cosa que reprimirlos con un largo y fuerte beso, mientras seguían tocándose mutuamente.

Ya no aguantaban más.

—Ponte encima —le pidió el rey, con el tono más bajo que pudo—. Quiero verte entera.

Se tumbó boca arriba en lo que ella se colocaba encima, de modo que con su ayuda él apuntara bien para penetrarla. Enseguida se acostumbró a ese tamaño y movió las caderas, suavemente, lo que fue casi doloroso para él, pues deseaba cogerla de las caderas y moverla con fuerza. Pero de momento se tenía que conformar con pasar las manos por sobre ellas, o por la cintura, mirando su cara de placer en lo que ella se apoyaba en el pecho, subiendo y bajando, algo más rápido para alegría de Varian.

Se fijó en algo curioso: su amante estaba mordiéndose los labios con intensidad. El placer era tal que no quería que nadie la oyera gemir. Así que decidió hacer lo mismo de antes: la agarró por la espalda para acercarla a él y ahogar los gemidos en besos, aunque los mechones de su melena rubia cayendo por parte de su cara no le permitieran ver bien. Aprovechó para sujetarle el trasero y realizar unos movimientos de cadera más fuertes, lo que le encantó a ella, hasta el punto de que era prácticamente imposible mantener el silencio absoluto que querían.

El choque de caderas se intensificó, tenían que aferrarse el uno al otro en un inútil intento de mantener el control hasta acabar en un clímax satisfactorio, aunque les había dejado cansados.

Cuando se recuperaron un poco, ella se apartó y se echó al lado de su rey. Él la abrazó en esa postura, agradecido a la Luz por encontrarse con una mujer así.

"Hora de irse, supongo... No sea que nos vean así de día", pensó Valeera, complacida también por el encuentro sexual. Intentó levantarse para preparar su ida, pero él se lo impidió con el brazo. Lo entendió fácilmente, quería dormir a su lado. Quería estar a su lado. Si tenía un sólo temor de que fuera usada como concubina, se disipó del todo con ese gesto.

Le cogió de la mano y así, entre sus brazos, durmió junto a su rey.

Pero el apacible sueño no le duraría mucho a la pareja.

La alarma les despertó en medio de la noche, y Varian se levantó inmediatamente, ya que sabía lo que significaba: una infiltración. Mientras se colocaba su característica armadura pensó en si la infiltración era de la misma Valeera, produciéndose un desafortunado malentendido.

Ella, aún en shock por el ruido de la alarma, también se levantó y se vistió, y juntos salieron de los aposentos para encontrarse con un par de guardias de los pasillos que habían sido degollados.

—¿¡Qué has hecho, loca!? —le gritó a la elfa, pues creía que había sido ella.

Ella, mostrando las dagas sin ni una gota de sangre, trató de explicarle que sólo los había adormecido, que nunca mataría a un subordinado de su amado rey.

Él seguía mirándola desconfiado, y decidió tratar de resolver el problema él solo. Ella por otra parte pensó en buscar a ese asesino y matarlo ella misma… Por su rey, por su honor.

Debido al temor de que le pudiese pasar a Anduin, y al hecho de que su habitación era contigua a la del rey, se dirigió presta hacia ahí, sólo para encontrarse con más guardias muertos, y algunos moribundos. Se acercó a uno y le preguntó quién les había atacado.

—No lo sé… —murmuró entre el indescriptible dolor y angustia de las heridas. Valeera no podía hacer más por esa pobre víctima—. Tenía ropa violeta y negra… Es lo único que he visto. —Y expiró ante la impotencia de la pícara.

Se dio cuenta de que el infiltrado era del Martillo Crepuscular.

Inspeccionó la habitación del príncipe, pero no había rastro del chico, aunque estaba saqueada. Seguramente el asesino buscaba algo ahí, una misiva u otro documento importante. Llegó a la conclusión de que el chico fue raptado… la sola idea la horrorizaba.

Siguió su rastreo, preocupada, entre manchas de sangre hasta alcanzar los jardines del castillo, donde se encontró con el príncipe, que por las prisas se encontraba con la ropa nocturna y con el primer calzado que había encontrado antes de irse, unas sandalias. Parecía desorientado, sin saber a dónde ir o qué hacer. Lo primero que hizo al verle fue correr hacia él y comprobar que estaba bien.

Pero justo cuando parecía haber un respiro, una oscura figura se abalanzó sobre los dos, y una vez Valeera la esquivó, devolvió el golpe con una certera puñalada en el costado que acabó con su vida.

Pero no salió ilesa del combate, sino que ella también sufrió una herida en el hombro derecho. Anduin alivió el corte con sus habilidades de sacerdote, aguantaría hasta que consiguiera una venda.

—Gracias por salvarme—le dijo mientras seguía con la sanación.

"¿Cómo no voy a salvarte, si soy tu madrastra?" pensó ella satisfecha por obtener su objetivo, además de por ganarse así al pequeño rubio. Aunque le extrañaba la manera en la que la miraba, como si acabara de descubrir un secreto suyo.

—Hoy padre no ha llorado precisamente, ¿verdad? —Al principio no lo entendió, pero entonces Anduin le contó que a veces Varian tenía terrores nocturnos sobre la caída de Ventormenta y la brutal muerte de su padre cuando era un niño, y que le oía llorar por eso. En esas noches acudía a la habitación de su padre para consolarlo.

Esa historia conmocionó a Valeera. Sabía que había sufrido mucho (mejor dicho, los dos habían sufrido mucho), pero jamás lo imaginó llorando. Ella también había perdido a su familia, así como a casi toda su raza, así que entendía muy bien cómo se sentía.

Pero fue aquel "no ha llorado precisamente" lo que la descolocó. ¡Anduin se había enterado! Le pareció que los gemidos ahogados eran llantos, y supuso que no era eso cuando la vio en el castillo. Y aun así parecía no importarle, sólo se hallaba impactado por la idea de que su padre hubiera reencontrado el amor después de tantos años.

—Es alto secreto —le murmuró, confiando en que el chico mantendría semejante secreto. Con lo importante que siempre había sido la diplomacia para él, entendería muy bien las razones para esconder esa relación.

Los dos examinaron el cuerpo del asesino y, efectivamente, parecía ser un miembro del Martillo Crepuscular. Seguramente su intención era matar al rey y llevarse las misivas y órdenes de guerra para entorpecer el ataque contra el culto.

Ella se lo llevó arrastrándolo a la sala del trono, justo al lado de donde estaba, para demostrar que ése era el verdadero infiltrado. Lo dejó en el suelo junto con su propia daga, que por la distribución y cantidad de la sangre era fácilmente comprobable que había segado una sola vida esa noche, la del asesino crepuscular, en contraposición a la cuchilla que encontró en la mano, con mucha más cantidad.

Ahí se encontraba Varian, acompañado de sus comandantes, recogiendo más datos y pistas sobre el incidente de esa noche. Quedó maravillado por el trabajo de Valeera, así que le ofreció la mano en señal de disculpa, y ella aceptó.

—Atenta a tu correo, te mandaré una buena noticia —le susurró al oído, para que nadie en la sala le oyera.

Una semana después le llegó la ansiada nueva: un diploma que le otorgaba un trabajo muy interesante.

 _Por la presente yo, Varian Wrynn, en virtud de Rey de Ventormenta, nombro a Valeera Sanguinar guardaespaldas personal de la Casa de los Wrynn._

Euforia era muy poco para describir lo que sentía en ese momento. Corrió inmediatamente al castillo con la carta en la mano, lista para ejercer el título recién recibido.

* * *

Y eso es todo. Desde aquí agradezco la ayuda de la beta.

Si alguien va a enviar una crítica, que sea constructiva. He tratado de hacer esto lo mejor que pude, y los consejos nunca están de más.


End file.
